


Contemplations of Coming Home

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: He's alone on a balcony and his hand is barely holding the cigarette he lost interest in half an hour ago.(Part of "A Parallel Runiverse")





	1. Contemplations of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/gifts).



> For campholmes due to our similar writing styles and my love of 'perspective'

Katya - no, Brian hates coming home. To his empty apartment where he is so plain and simply Brian that the world needs to put its head in its hands and wish for something more interesting, 7th-period math is more interesting than Brian. Brian hates dedragging into a shirt and some skinny jeans and feeling the cigarettes in his back pocket that he never takes out because why would he when he has a packet inside every pair of jeans. It's not like he needs 6 packets, all open at once, but it's necessary in a weird way that you don't understand unless it's your habit. It makes him comfortable in a way that he's never felt with anything else except meth or alcohol or sex, just another addiction to keep him going strong. Or weak. 

Drag has been a great one for Brian, it started off with just the enjoyment of the lipstick in his mouth and turned into a full-time career, two competitions and enough shows to put an audience member off the art form for life.

And as he stands on his balcony, taking a drag of the cigarette he's had in his hand for half an hour, he realises that maybe it's not the coming home that he hates. It's the loss of a vital part of him with blonde hair and a love for the woman who dresses in pink. He just misses her.


	2. Questionings of Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like so many times before, his hand drops from the cramped position by his lips and the cigarette grazes his leg.

Brian hates coming home.

He hates the all-too normal feeling of his keys on the hook by his door and the sliding of the chain onto the latch, a mechanism he only uses when he knows he's staying a while. He hates that everything feels calm and familiar even though his stomach is churning in his throat and he feels like the earth is going a hundred miles an hour and he hates it so much. 

He hates the all-too familiar scent of the cigarette he's pressing to his lips and the rush that follows and he hates the fact he needs this even after not smoking for 4 days (and being fine with it). He hates coming back to a beautiful city with beautiful people and a gorgeous sun to reign down from above when he knows he left a lord beautiful man behind. Because he is more gorgeous than Los Angeles but he hates that he could never say that. 

It's all too real now and it disturbs him how dependent he has become on the company of the blonde, like headlous, so much so that he proceeds to call him and they talk for an hour. He is calm. 

Like so many times before, his hand drops from the cramped position by his lips and the cigarette grazes his leg - he tells himself that it's fine but it's mostly not, just in the way he told himself he'd buy new jeans - everything is calm and perhaps he doesn't hate it as much as he thought.


End file.
